Aircraft uplock mechanisms are designed to lock landing gear in a stowed position and assist in carrying the weight of the landing gear during flight. Conventional uplock mechanisms comprise spring loaded catch systems and hydraulic systems to release the locking mechanism. Hydraulic actuation systems can be complex in functionality and design.